Purple Canary
Purple Canary (real name, Evelyn Collins) is a superhero vigilante residing in New York City. She is a member of The Kid Travelers. Personality Evelyn does not really change her personality when Purple Canary. She is very friendly, but determined while in battle. She is very caring, and should not be underestimated. Physical appearance Evelyn is a young teenage girl with a slender build as a civilian, though has a fairly muscular build. She is caucasian, and is average height. She normally wears her hair down, in civilian form, and as a superheroine. Evelyn's uniform is a purple top with a black utility belt. There is a holder for her crossbow, as well as an expandable staff, that can be split into two to serve as eskrima sticks. She also has a grappling hook, with the holder in the shape of a seatbelt. She has a thick black line running down each of her uniform-bottoms' sides. She also has black boots, as well as a purple canary symbol on her belt. At some point, different types of suits were installed into the Kid Travelers' supersuits. Such as, Stealth-Mode, Polar-Stealth, and Fire-Stealth. History Early history Like a numerous amount of citizens, Evelyn recieved her superpower at birth, due to her being born around the time the Crisis on Infinite Earths event took place. During the first few years if her life, she had to wear a special meta-inhibitor collar, in order to control her ability. In 2019, she was rescued by The Kid Travelers, after getting attacked by her brother when she was on patrol one night. Abilities * Above-average human conditioning: She trained with her brother, most of these training sessions being very "Hardcore", which put her above-average condition for humans of her age. * Above-average intellect: She has an intellingence above average most humans her age, as she is able to hack almost anything with ease. * Acrobatics: Evelyn is trained in basic acrobatics. * Agility * Escape Artistry: She was once forced to commit a crime with her brother, in which she was trained the art of escape artistry. * Marksmanship: She is able to hit pretty much anything using her crossbow, or her Canary-Disks. * Master of Stealth: She is able to disappear and reappear without anyone noticing. * Multilingualism: Besides English, she is fluent in Spanish, Italian, and French. Powers * Canary Cry Equipment * Binoculars * Blowpipe: She has a blowpipe in her Utility-Belt, along with sedative darts. * Bolts: She carries purple/black bolts in her Utility-Belt for her crossbow. * Canary-Disks: She carries disks with her Canary symbol in the middle. These disks radiate a canary cry simple to her own. She stores these in her utility belt. * Collapsible Bo-Staff: She is very talented in using the bo-staff. This being her primary weapon. She stores it in her utility belt. * Crossbow: She keeps a crossbow in a pouch on her right leg. * Eskrima Sticks: Her Bo-staff can fold into Eskrima Sticks, which she uses on occassion. * Explosive Disks: She carries explosive disks that explode ten seconds after impact something. * Explosive Pellets: Explode on impact. * Gas Disks: On impact, these disks release a powerful gas that renders any perse to inhale these fumes unconscious. Stored in her utility belt. * Grappling Hook: The handle of the grappler is shaped like a seatbelt. She stores her grappler in her Utility Belt. * Handcuffs: She stores a pair of handcuffs in her utility belt. * Holographic Computer: She has a holographic computer in her right glove, which she can use to hack things, pull up maps, and also search and identify people. * Lockpick * Meta-Human Handcuffs: She keeps a pair of handcuffs especially for meta-humans, which dampens their powers once put on them. * Periscope: A small device used to see around corners. * Rebreather: Used by most of the team members. Used to breathe underwater. * Smoke Bombs: These allow her to vanish easily, quick and stealthy. Vehicles * Canary-Cycle: Evelyn had her own motorcycle, which when a button was pressed, could switch to battle mode, which released a drone from it. It can be summoned by Canary's watch.